An electronic conference system, in which a questionnaire set by an information processing terminal of a presenter is distributed to information processing terminals of participants and thereby receiving answers from information processing terminals of the participants, is conventionally used.
An information processing apparatus is known, which includes storage means for storing handouts presented for an audience, setting means for accepting setting on a delivery timing of questionnaires associated with any part of the handouts, determination means for determining whether the set delivery timing comes in association with the processing on the handouts by a presenter, delivery means for delivering the corresponding questionnaires when the delivery timing comes, and answer means for accepting an answer for the questionnaires (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-238178).
In the conventional electronic conference system where the questionnaires are distributed, the setting for associating the distribution timing with any part of the handouts has been accepted, thereby distributing the questionnaires when the distribution timing comes according to procession of the presentation. Therefore, in the conventional electronic conference system, it is not possible to change the content of the questionnaires according to operations of the presenter, participants, etc., permitted in the information processing terminal.
As well as the electronic conference system for distributing the questionnaires, an information processing system also has such a problem to be solved, in which a plurality of terminal devices for displaying a content to be shared (hereinafter referred to as objective content) also display a content (hereinafter, referred to as related content) other than the content to be shared.